Wide World of Cleveland Show
Wide World of Cleveland Show is the eighteenth episode of season four of The Cleveland Show. It is the ninety sixth episode, overall. Synopsis An anthology episode, showing what The Cleveland Show looks like, in different countries, around the globe. Plot Cleveland explains that with the show's worldwide popularity, some shows are directed towards local tastes and themes. Mexico In a Mexican themed segment, After Donna finds a dress and accuses Cleveland of cheating, Junior admits its his and insists on having a Quinceanera, even though he's a boy. Following a commercial featuring Consuela, Cleveland dismisses the idea, Cecilia and her aunts Choni and Sofia Vergara offer support as Cleveland gives in. Cleveland follows the segment with his catch phrases from other countries. Italy In Italy, Cleveland must choose between Rallo and Jr. as his mob family's successor when he faces trial for murder and racketeering. When Cleveland chooses Rallo over Junior, Junior appeals to his father and kills Holt to prove he has what it takes to lead the family mob. When Cleveland tells him to settle things with his brother, he plants a bomb in Rallo's big wheel but Walt is accidentally killed instead. In revenge, Rallo drowns Larry the Leopard in the bathtub. When the boys take their argument to Cleveland, he tells them both to get into the car and to their horror takes them into the woods. Drawing a gun, the camera pans back as a shot is fired and Cleveland freaks out at the television, not knowing who was shot. Germany In Germany, a parody of an internet meme has Cleveland as Hitler, finding out that his writers are mostly Jewish homosexuals. Japan Lastly in Japan, Cleveland wants to bring more honor to his family so he announces his intention to work an extra eight hours at the office. But when he is reminded of Junior's eating contest and would lose honor if he misses it, he builds a robot to attend Junior's eating competition and goes to work. At the contest, Junior wins and is happy to see his dad, but becomes disappointed when he discovers it is a fake. When the robot tries to appeal to him, he is heckled by those in the school and goes on a rampage. At the office, Cleveland starts to work but is distracted by a picture of himself with Junior and leaves to go to the school. As the robot is about to attack Junior and Principal Farquhare, Cleveland arrives and challenges it to a fight where he shuts it off and Cleveland bonds with his son. Characters Major Roles *Cleveland Brown *Donna Tubbs-Brown *Cleveland Junior *Roberta Tubbs *Rallo Tubbs *Rock Hudson *Cecilia Moreno *Choni Moreno *Sofia Vergara *Walt *Julius *Lloyd Waterman *Clevetron Minor Roles *Tim the Bear *Lester Krinklesac *Holt Richter *Dr. Fist *Reggie *Consuela De La Morrella *Kendra Krinklesac *Evelyn Brown *Donny *Fouad *Larry the Leopard *Ernie Krinklesac *Klaus Heisler *Gus *Principal Farquhare *Godzilla *Toshi Yoshida *Barry Robinson *Pete the Janitor *Mr. Flippers *Clonetron *LeVar Brown (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Dee Dee Tubbs (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Federline Jones (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Cy the Sighing Bi Guy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Reverend Jenkins (Non-Speaking Cameo) *General Richter (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Larvell (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Gretel (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Dwayne Meighan (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Arch (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Gary (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Gunther (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Yvette (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Robert Jones (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Mayor Larry Box (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Murray Rollenstein (Non-Speaking Cameo) Quotes :Donna: Cleveland Br̃own! :Cleveland: Doña! No hace mucho frio. Hace mucho calor. :slaps Cleveland :Donna: Stop practicing your Spanish on me and tell me, who's dress this is! ---- :Donna: Are you cheating on yo? :Soap Opera Dramatic Music Sting Plays :Cleveland: Doña, I swear! I've never seen that dress before! Perhaps it's R̃R̃R̃R̃oberta's! :Music Sting :Roberta: Uh-uh! I don't shop as J.C. Peso's! ---- :Lester: Turn those organ stings down, you soccer-loving chiclet chewers! :Reggie: Como se dice, whoa! ---- :Junior: It's my dress, mommy! :Cleveland: Catorse years old. ---- :Cleveland: What? :Donna: How could you treat Junior that way? It's his birthday. :Cleveland: Yes, but he has to have a man's birthday. It's people like him, who really make the Spanish word for masculine so feminine. :Roberta: You know, Cleveland, your'e makin' a real culo of yourself right now! :pauses for a second, and then there's a cut to him in the library, looking through a Spanish to English dictionary :Cleveland: sadly Oh. ---- :Cecelia: Tu sexista, cerdo! :Cleveland: Hey! Go on and call me a "sexista" all you want, but I'm no cerdo! :slaps Cleveland in the face :Cleveland: Ow! Next muchacha hit me in the face, gon' get it! :Choni: Tu cerdo! :enters and kicks Cleveland in the crotch :Cleveland: Ow! Choni, that was my pene. ---- :Cleveland: Sofia Vergara is your aunt? :Sofia Vergara: Yes, Senior Brown, and while you may know me, from my screen actor's guild award winning role on a hit TV show, Familia pequeña, you may not know, that I, myself, was once, 15 years old. ---- :Cleveland: So, it's like a Mexican Barmitzvah? ---- :Cleveland: Quinceañera over here! ---- :Cleveland Show in Australia :Cleveland: And, boomerang goes the dynamite. ---- :Cleveland: Oh, here's a pretty flag. Which country is this? :Guy: That's the gay flag. :Cleveland: Ah, Greece. ---- :Lester: You wanna slow down on that spaghetti, Kendra? :Kendra: Shut up, Lester Krinklesacrimony! ---- :Cleveland: a gruff voice Thank you all for ... coming. throat Sorry, garlic mashed potatoes. ---- :Cleveland: Next week I go on trial for 36 counts or murder and racketeering, and let me just say, these charges are totally unfounded. Everyone knows I'm in the "cable business". :Donny: What company? Crime Warner? A ha ha ha! :Fouad: Oh-ho-ho, yes! It's funny because it make pun on Time Warner! :snaps his fingers and Terry and Gus shoot Donny dead :Cleveland: Up. Heart attack. :Fouad: Oh-ho-ho! It's funny cuz it's not heart attack. It was- :darts a look at Fouad and cocks his gun :Fouad: quietly Nevermind. ---- :Cleveland: This kid here, he's got the street smarts, the charisma, and the spaghetti and meatballs to lead this family. ---- :Junior: Dad, can I talk to you for a minute? :Cleveland: Anything you can say to me, you can say in front of my captains; Tim, Lester, Dr. Fist, and Tiny Pussy. ---- :Rallo: Damn, I look good. Probably gunna die in this suit, one day. ---- :Rallo: Jim Belushi! ---- :Junior: Daddy! Daddy! Rallo got Larry the Leopard, all wet! :Cleveland: Just put him in the dryer. :Rallo: He had my friend killed! :Cleveland: So, you're even. ---- :Junior: They got no show without us, right? ---- :Cleveland: Oh my God! He killed ... Which one did he kill? They're not gunna tell? Oh, I'm going on a message board to complain, because I've got nothing else going on in my life and I invest too much in TV characters. Coming up, more Cleveland Show in other countries, dorks! ---- :Junior: Mein Fuhrer, we've just completed a background check for the writers of your show and we discovered a minor oversight. :Cleveland: If this is about the drug testing, I'm okay with the ganja. :Junior: Mein Fuhrer, ... all of our writers, ... :Lester: All of our writers ... are Jewish. :takes of his glasses in anger :Cleveland: Anyone who finds Billy Crystal humorous, get out. ---- :freaks out over his writers being Jewish :Cleveland: angry And surely, that's why they had me running a deli on Family Guy! ---- :cries over the show's writers being Jewish :Donna: It's okay. We'll still get Christmas off. ---- :Cleveland: My only consolation, is that none of the writers are homosexual. :Nazis give each other nervous looks :Klaus: Mein Fuhrer, they're probably all gay. They do live in Hollywood, after all. :Cleveland: That's probably why they have me doing so much gay stuff ... not that I'm complaining. ---- :Cleveland: Heil-larious! ---- :Rallo: I am sorry to be seconds late for breakfast. It was difficult to pull myself away from my joy of schoolwork. Yet, tardiness is inexcusable. ---- :Roberta: Please to pass fermented soybeans. :grunts and passes her the soybeans :Roberta: Thank you, gracious stepfather. ---- :Junior: Miss Donna-san, Daddy-san, I honor your truth. :Cleveland: There is only this moment ... Now there is only this moment ... The other moment is gone. There will soon be another moment in the future, but that has yet to hap-Oh, what do you know, here it is now!-Whup, there it goes, okay here come another ... there is only this moment. ---- :Donna: You are wise, esteemed husband and you bring great honor to this family and here in Japan, nothing is more important than honor. :Cleveland: And I shall bring even greater honor with my new scheme. Tonight, at Waterman Cable, when everyone else leaves, I will stay and work eight additional hours. For no pay! Strictly for honor! :Donna: But Master Waterman-san will catch you and look at you silently for a moment! :Cleveland: He will not. For I shall disguise myself as pile of shoes outside the door. :disguises himself as a pile of shoes :Rallo: Why are they mostly women's shoes? :Donna: That is perfect! We'll be rolling in honor! Rolling in it! Hi-ya! Hi-ya! Hi-ya! ---- :Dr. Fist: Today, I make big mistake on patient, during acupuncture. I think I might need to use smaller swords. :except Cleveland laughs :Tim: Your tales of your job never fail to amuse, Ishi Fist. :makes an anime happy face :Lester: Hey, Cleveland. You seem overcome by shame. :Cleveland: Esteemed friends, I've really got my vending machine panties in a bunch, here. ---- :Cleveland: That's the best idea since the courageous attack on Pearl Harbor! guy off set This version doesn't air in the US, right? ---- :Dr. Fist: Time for some robot surgery! out big, deadly surgery weapon :Tim: anime scared face Asa Akira, Ishi Fist! Don't kill this robot like you killed your patient, Ishi the killer! :Holt: Ishi the Killer. Starring Tadanobu Asano. Also starring Nao Ohmori. :Tim: anime happy face That movie was Kawaii! :Dr. Fist: Gus, may we dismantle karaoke machine for robot parts? :to Gus, watching TV :Gus: Hush, friend. I'm trying to watch a game show that could soon turn into porn ... there it goes! Yuck! That is not tasteful hentai! ---- :Clevetron: I am Clevetron, guardian of the universe. I will do anything you say ... seductive anything. :Cleveland: Damn, writers are gay. ---- :Guys watch Clevetron, recklessly drive down the road :Holt: Wow, he's a bad driver. :Lester: Like many Asians. :walks up :Reggie: Whoa! ---- :Toshi: That's it. I can't eat anymore hot dogs. :Barry: How can you still eat more hot dogs? Even I'm full. ---- :Cleveland: Mr. Flippers, I choose you! :throws a poke-ball and Mr. Flippers comes out :Mr. Flippers: Flipper! Flip! Mr. Flippers! :Clevetron: Clonetron, I choose you! :throws a poke-call and Clonetron, a darker, more tough looking clone of himself, comes out :Clonetron: Clonetron! Clone! :Cleveland: What!? Aw, come on. You summoned a clone of yourself? :Clevetron: Sorry, Cleveland. Looks like I just have better cards than you. :takes out some Pokemon cards :Cleveland: Mr. Flippers! Use rainbowblast! :Mr. Flippers: FlipperrrrrFlip! :Flippers jumps in the air, does a flip, and blasts a laser of rainbows at Clonetron :Clevetron: Clonetron! Use annihilate! :Clonetron: CLONETROOOOON!!! :blasts a laser of destruction at Mr. Flippers, destroying him in one hit :Mr. Flippers: pained Mr. ... Flippers. out :Clevetron: Ha! Ha! Ha! Victory in one move! :Cleveland: Aw, man. I knew that was gunna happen. I need better cards. Trivia General *The title of this episode is a pun on "Wide World of Sports". *First anthology episode of the series. *Cleveland breaks the fourth wall, all throughout the framing device of the episode, to talk to the viewers, about The Cleveland Show, and how different it is in other countries of the world. *Characters from Family Guy and American Dad! make cameos in the international versions of the show. These include Consuela de la Morrela and Fouad from Family Guy, as well as Klaus Heisler, Toshi Yoshida, and Barry Robinson from American Dad!. *The episode details versions of the show localized to different countries, yet one of the countries featured in a compilation is Amsterdam, which is a city. *Cleveland assumes the LGBT flag is the country flag for Greece. *Cleveland calls Italy "The Jersey Shore" of Europe". *He also quotes "Dijiorno", a brand if Italian pizzas. *Cleveland breaks the fourth wall to insult the audience, for being too invested with fictional characters. *Cleveland calls Germany "The Birthplace of Evil". This is a reference to Adolf Hitler. **After the German segment ends, he does a Nazi salute and shouts "Heil!", as though he was about to say "Heil, Hitler!", but then slaps his knee with his saluting and and ends his quote with "-arious!" *Cleveland assumes the Flag of Japan is the Flag of India, because it has a big red dot on it. This is a reference to bindis, which Indian people have on their foreheads. Mexico *The Mexican version of the show is called "Las Noches Gordas de Cleveland", which translates to "The Big Nights of Cleveland". *Las Nochas Gordas de Cleveland is a comedic spoof on the Spanish Soap Opera genre, complete with typical "cheating" plots, and dramatic organ stings, and commercial break cliffhangers. *When Cleveland practices his Spanish on Donna, what he says translates to "It is not very cold outside. It is very hot." *JC Peso's is a parody on JC Penny's. *Lester breaks the fourth wall, by acknowledging the dramatic music stings. *Cleveland Junior turns 15 in this episode. *When Junior dances with the golden ball gown, it parodies the Disney film Beauty and The Beast, with the dress being Belle, and Junior being compared to The Beast. *Consuela Da La Morrela from Family Guy appears during the mock commercial break. *Sofia Vergara makes a guest appearance, voiced by her real life counterpart. *It is revealed that Sofia Vergara is an aunt of The Moreno Family, which in turn, links her into being a distant member of The Brown-Tubbs Family. *Sofia Vergara also mentions her show, Modern Family, though not by name. *Cleveland mentions People Magazine. *Cecelia traces the history of the tradition of Quinceñeras, back to the Mesoamerican aztecs. *Cleveland exclaims, "Quinceñera over here!", a take on his catchphrase, "Party over here!" Italy *The Italian version of the show is called "La Famiglia Brown", which translates to "The Brown Family". *The Brown-Tubbs House is tilted like The Leaning Tower of Pisa. *The opening of the Italian show parodies "The Godfather". *Donny jokes that Cleveland's cable business should be called "Crime Warner", a pun on "Time Warner Cable". *Fouad from Family Guy appears in the audience of Cleveland's retirement party. **Fouad is mistaken for an Italian, when he is really of Arabic descent. *As Rallo exits Marcello's, he sings "Buca di Beppo, Buca di Beppo", the name of an Italian family-style restaurant chain that roughly translates as "Joe's Basement". *Upon witnessing Walt's death, Rallo exclaims the name of the famous Italian actor, "Jim Belushi!" in shock. *Junior breaks the fourth wall, saying that they can't hold up the show, without him and Rallo. Germany *The German version of the show is called "Das Cleveland Showen", which translates to "The Cleveland Shows", plural. *Cleveland is portrayed as Hitler in this version. *The German version of the show parodies the German movie, Downfall. More specifically, the scene is a frame for frame recreation of a scene used for "Hitler Reacts" memes, where people would take a scene from the movie, where Hitler gets really mad, and put faux subtitles over it, to make it funny. *The majority of the segment breaks the fourth wall, wherein all the characters come to the horrifying conclusion that all their writers are Jewish. *Cleveland references to how he used to work in a deli, back on Family Guy. *Klaus Heisler from American Dad! appears as one of Cleveland's nazis. His fishbowl sits atop a robotic body in a Nazi suit. Japan *The Japanese version of the show titled with Japanese letters, which translate to "Cleveland Show". *Rallo comments on how Cleveland's pile of shoes disguise consists mostly of women's shoes. This is a reference to the recurring theme in the show of Cleveland going in disguise and dressing up in drag. *Cleveland has a Hello Kitty lunchbox. *Godzilla from the movie of the same name makes an appearance. *In the Japanese version of the show all the l's are replaced with r's like in The Bloken Stoor. This is a utilization of engrish. *Lester's appearance in the Japanese segment is modeled after the character "Pai Mei" from Kill Bill: Vol 2, including the beard flick. *Cleveland breaks the fourth wall, to inquire if this version would be airing in the US. *Tim exclaims the name of Asian pornstar, Asa Akira in shock. *"Clevetron: Guardian of the Universe" resembles Voltron: Defender of the Universe. *Cleveland breaks the fourth wall a second time, to comment on how the writers of the show, really are gay. This was also a callback to the German version of the show. *Toshi Yoshida and Barry Robinson from American Dad! makes an appearance, as contestants of the hot dog eating contest. *Principal Farquhare breaks the fourth wall, by telling the kids to run, screaming, past the camera. *Cleveland has a picture on his desk of himself and Junior playing Dance Dance Revolution. **Next to that, is another Japanese arcade came, Street Fighter. *Cleveland and Clevetron get into a Pokemon style battle, where they both throw out Pokeballs. Cleveland summons Mr. Flippers, as he quotes "Mr. Flippers, I choose you!" and Clevetron, summons a clone of himself, called "Clonetron". Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Cleveland Episodes Category:Junior Episodes Category:Rallo Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes